Dog City: Season 4 Episode 1
by strong man
Summary: Ace is having some very hard trouble dealing with his sexuality but knows he belong with Rosie O'Gravy..Baron's there to guide him


_**This is my first and only fanfic of Dog City, my buddy mentioned this to me and not much to say about the show except it suck but he did find one amazing pairing, he also showed me that Baron take in his bathtub with Ace**_

 ** _Pairings:_** Ace Hart/Rosie O'Gravy, Ace/Baron Von Rottweiler **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ M

Like any other day, it would be grand but not for Ace, he was walking home from solving mysteries but it was raining so he had his umbrella handy, he shielded his head but wind got into the mix and it almost blew him off the ground but he grunted to keep his balance, ended up floating up.

"Woh" He said holding onto his umbrella but his hat had blown away but Elliot quickly drew a pole for him t grab onto then grunted until his whole body was on the pole before sliding down.

Just my luck" He said straighten his hat but had felt the hatless on top of his head, he sighed in disappointment and continued to walk along the sidewalk before having water splash on his by a passing car.

"Aww...come on" He said along the way to his apartment...he walked up the steps, went inside and upstairs.

He sighed in relief while taking off his coat, he sniffed himself and smelled like a wet-dog.

"I need a shower" He said going into his bathroom to get clean.

 **(0)**

Ace Hart took off all his clothes until all brown was showing then turned on the water, he smiled and slowly started to get it feet first.

The pain overcame him and relaxed as the water soothed his mind.

* * *

Baron was walking humming to himself when he heard running water do rushed to his bathroom and what he saw made him hard, how can this be...he was his main rival" He thought but smiled.

The Rottweiler just stepped in and leaned up against the door-way without Ace noticing him appearance, he grabbed hold of the scrub-brush and did his upper back but he lower-back seemed to bother him cause he needed a partner with him...he needed Rosie until he heard the sound of someone getting in.

He turned around hoping it was his girlfriend but it was Baron Von Rottweiler instead...was he going to pick a fight or drown him under, either way...the German Shepherd was too relaxed to do anything.

"So...you want me to wash your back for you? Baron said out of character much to Ace's shock.

"Please" He said leaning forward allowing Baron to get his whole back.

Ace felt some soap being rubbed on his back in a circled motion, his gloves were off and he had never seen his bare hands so this was a first.

The feel of the Rottweiler's hand was amazing and very soothing, he felt like he was being touched by an angel.

Wait...what was he falling for him, it can't be cause he loves Rosie but Baron's hand movement was just like getting a masseuse, made him relax even more.

Ahh" He moaned then wondered if he's be any good in bed cause he certainly had no doubts whatsoever.

"Stop thinking like that...that's disgusting" His continence said but ignored it until Rose came into the apartment.

She heard running water coming from upstairs so went to investigate, Ace was drifting into rainbows when his name was being called...he knew it was his girlfriend but he simply couldn't let her find out that he was bathing with his rival/let alone another male but it was too late for both of them cause Rosie walks in on them.

She saw Ace and Baron together...she almost died right on the spot but instead just fated, Ace gets out of the tub butt-naked trying to beg and comfort her but just got slapped to the floor while watching her leave out the room in tears.

The German Shepherd just looked at him with tears and went up close to him, studying him when on his knees, he knew his love for Rosie was powerful and hated being the atomic bomb in this but he was sexy as hell so he cuddled with the depressed dog by bring him closer to his body letting his member brush against him.

Ace just cuddled his back against his dark-brown back causing Baron to moan then said the question he wish he had said earlier as Ace was about to go relax again.

"You still love Rosie? He asked after sighing knowing Ace was feeling guilt all over" Why do I have to be so handsome? He madly thought.

"I do love her but..." He said to the Rottweiler and grabbed his cheeks which left him in shock until he felt a slimy tongue enter his mouth for 20 seconds then pulled away feeling unsure at what he had done so he got up and got fully clothed and went downstairs, out of Baron's apartment leaving the Rottweiler confused and broken.

"What's happening to me" He said looking up at the stars for a bit as he wiped the water from his eyes then decided that he needed to get to his own apartment to clear his mind of all the past events.

Baron was still on the floor discovering what just happened until he heard the engine start, he looked out the window to see Ace drive off then slid against the wall thinking as he felt the tenderness of his kissable mouth and a tear came afterwards.

 _ **This is only the first chapter and I haven't really watched the show cause of it's low ratings but I think I'm seen quite enough to understand it but what's with the puppets...was that really necessary?...paid any attention to much of the characters either.**_

 _ **Anyways, I did a sneak peak with my buddy...hope y'all enjoy it.**_


End file.
